<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by PloxPhlox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698714">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PloxPhlox/pseuds/PloxPhlox'>PloxPhlox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Give the Girl Some Love, Grey-centric, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Masturbation, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual exploration, Slightly Ambiguous Consent, Transformation Magic, You'll see what I mean, here we go again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PloxPhlox/pseuds/PloxPhlox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey wants to get closer to Luck in a way that she couldn't possibly do face to face. But...this might cross a few lines. Hopefully no one finds out...that would be embarrassing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grey/Luck Voltia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FYI, I've only watched the anime up to its current point, so please excuse any inconsistencies with Grey's powers/mannerisms, etc. Or I guess I could claim creative licensing. She may be out of character (but honestly, writing about fictional characters in explicit sexual situations in and of itself is out of character, so...) but I hope you like it regardless!</p><p>*Edit* After rewatching the anime (and checking the manga) I realized I forgot about the part where the girls rooms are guarded by traps so men can't get anywhere near them, so...I deleted that part with Magna. Eh, perhaps the story is better this way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was wrong. So wrong. So painfully, shamefully wrong…but she couldn’t help it. </p><p>Grey glanced each way down the hallway to make absolutely sure her room was sequestered away from the other squad member’s rooms; Henry was usually sensitive to her preferences to avoid excessive interaction, and tonight seemed no different. The last bedroom she passed was Vanessa’s and it was several hallways and a flight of stairs away. Good.</p><p>Grey’s face burned with embarrassment as she ducked inside her bedroom and quickly locked the door. After several moments of indecision, she crossed over to her bed and began undressing. </p><p>Today was torture- a sweet, spicy coil of agony that set her heart ablaze and sent shockwaves to her core. His laugh echoed through her mind still, his eyes sparkling with mischief and his carefree smile melting her heart into a cliché puddle of goo. </p><p>It was a group outing to the beach that did her in. She should’ve known better; her feelings that sparked from almost nothing were growing crazily out of control (or so she felt) and it would’ve been better to avoid the entire situation altogether and stay home. But…wasn’t she supposed to work on her promise? To not be so shy, and to be more open with her friends? In order to improve herself as a person, to strengthen her bond with her Black Bulls family, Grey would have to change. And change was uncomfortable. Growth could, at times, be uncomfortable.</p><p>Do you know what else is uncomfortable? Seeing the object of your hidden affections half naked and prancing about in tight swim trunks in the sand while you try not to make your gawking obvious. Usually he wore more conservative clothing that left lots to the imagination, but now Grey could see the contour of every muscle, the definition in his chest and the flex in his biceps. Watching his abdomen twist with the strength of his obliques subconsciously made her mouth water; she gulped and tried to avert her gaze elsewhere. The crashing waves, colorful swimsuits, other beachgoers...none of it held her attention for long before she found herself staring at Luck again. </p><p>Her pale body, already warmed by the baking sun, was starting to scorch as an internal heat rushed through her veins at the sight of the lightning mage frolicking with the other boys. His body was awfully pale as well…did he have to worry about the sun burning his skin? She could offer to help him put on some sunscreen…surely, he would be thankful for her to rub some on his back…</p><p>Grey nearly slapped herself as she brought her hands to her face to cover her shame. Now she was imagining cheesy romantic gestures that surely would never happen in a million years! What was wrong with her?! But try as she might, Grey couldn’t help that her body responded to Luck whether she wanted it to or not; like how her heart started racing when she heard his voice lilt through the hideout, or how a deep blush would burn across her face if their eyes locked for a split second. How could she forget the feeling of her stomach twisting in knots at the sight of a smile breaking out across his playful face, or how turned on she felt when he instigated an attack, his bold confidence that carried a hint of insanity.  And now, in this situation…</p><p>Her blue eyes had followed his form again as he took off running after Magna; a predator hunting his prey…the primal evocation affected her. Grey bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together; her pining had caused an ache between her legs that only fueled her imagination. She only hoped that she wasn’t too obvious about it. Her state of mind bounced back and forth between paranoia and lust. </p><p>Grey spent a lot of time lounging with a sunbathing Vanessa during her conflicting episode. Her companion was quiet; Grey couldn’t tell if she was sleeping underneath her dark shades, but she hoped that if Vanessa was awake, she didn’t notice her peeping behavior. Anxious as ever, Grey was also formulating excuses in case anyone asked. ‘Oh, I’m just observing Luck’s behavior and coordination. It really is tricky trying to nail down those mannerisms while transformed…’ </p><p>Oh please. As if she could get any of that out of her mouth without stumbling or blushing before whomever asked her got the wrong idea and moved on with the wrong impression. Although, it might be the right impression? Good grief, she was a mess. Luckily, the rest of the day was rather uneventful, and she made it home and through the rest of the evening without an embarrassing incident. </p><p>In her darkened bedroom, Grey let her last article of clothing fall to the floor and proceeded to crawl underneath the covers. She turned to lay on her back and reached an arm up to transform the stone of her ceiling into a mirror. Her timid blue eyes stared back at her, and it was embarrassing to watch herself, even though she tried to tell herself there was nothing wrong with her true self. She lay still for a moment, heart pounding, and felt herself conflicted about what she wanted to do.</p><p>Grey was no stranger to her body; besides being a young adult, she was a transformation mage- bodies were kinda her thing. Masturbation wasn’t a foreign concept to her, and lately was becoming more of a habit. It was a safe, almost therapeutic way to feel closer to Luck, even if he hadn’t any earthly idea about it. Maybe it only fed her odd fascination, but as long as no one knew (especially him!) then it was perfectly fine for her to indulge in whatever fantasies she wished. However, there was an idea that she had recently that was becoming a permanent fixture in her imagination. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to try it, and the more excited she became.</p><p>But…it was weird. She would give it that. Granted, in a world of magic and all strange things within the realm of possibility, perhaps it wouldn’t be so weird from a different perspective. But it probably…no, it definitely would cross a line if anyone were to find out. </p><p>But no one will find out. She can do it just this once, satisfy her curiosity, and never think of it again. Just this once. It will be ok. </p><p>Grey took a breath and transformed into Luck.</p><p>She took a moment to collect herself. At first, she automatically attempted to slide into character, taking on the persona of her crush, as she did with everyone else she transformed into. It was much easier pretending to be someone else, which is why she diligently observed everyone as much as she could without drawing attention to herself. That’s why ‘Big Guy’ was so popular- nobody wanted to bother with someone big and creepy and generally ignored him so she could do as she pleased. Grey tried to reign in her thoughts now- she didn’t want to be Luck per se…she just wanted to…know what he would feel…if she ever got the chance to be with him. She wanted to explore his body and see what made him feel good, what got him going, what would make him-</p><p>Oh dear. She had to calm down if she wanted to savor this experience. A nagging thought disrupted her feel good vibes and again she thought of the moral implications of this. Its not like she asked permission from anyone to use their body when she transformed into them- it was her magic. She just did it. Although thinking back on it now, maybe she should? She never thought to ask if it bothered any of the Black Bulls whether her ‘borrowing’ their bodies bothered them. Granted, it was mostly for communication, or convenience, or for fighting prowess. </p><p>And this was NOT for any of those reasons. But again…no one had to know. What she did in her own time was her own business. Everyone was allowed guilty pleasures- in fact, the Black Bulls reveled in their oddities and strange quirks. This should be nothing. She stamped out that wriggling uncomfortable feeling. She had had enough with feeling awkward for today.</p><p>Finally comforted by her reasoning, Grey allowed herself to relax. Luck’s body was just as she imagined it- slim but tight, lean and muscled, lithe and strong. She ran his fingers up his pectorals and shivered as his nipples hardened. His skin was smooth despite the massive number of skirmishes he threw himself into. She felt several scars hidden beneath her covers, but none were deep or disfiguring. She stroked his broad chest and sighed in contentment.</p><p>Would she ever get the chance to do this for real? To dance her fingers along his body and watch his reaction? Would he sigh, or moan, or giggle? Would he want to take things slow, or would he be impatient?</p><p>Starting to get a little impatient herself, Grey moved Luck’s hands further down his body. She accidentally tickled the sensitive skin along his abdomen as she crept his hands lower and she felt his cock twitch. It was already semi-hard from her earlier administrations on his upper body and Grey bit his lip in excitement. She moved his hands down and around, giving his cheeks an appreciative squeeze before creeping them up to the juncture between his legs. </p><p>Despite being in Luck’s body, a furious blush still bloomed across his cheeks as a mixture of excitement and lust (with the teeniest hint of shame hidden in there) coursed through Grey. She imagined how he would react with his cheerful personality; would he receive her in an equally positive manner? Or would such forbidden acts extract a more serious response? Grey toyed with the idea of a rare, serious Luck as she moved his hand down to stroke his almost erect member. A fantasy played out in her mind, as she watched herself lightly stroke Luck’s cock in a gentle, almost teasing manner, and she imagined his eyes growing dark and intense- no longer playful, but predatory, and his mouth open in not a grin but a raw, ravenous snarl. </p><p>Her body grew hotter as she pondered Luck’s next move. Perhaps he would play rough- grasping her chin and bringing her face closer for a bone-crushing kiss that was more feral than romantic. His other hand would grab hers and force her to move faster…or better yet, maybe he would decide to plunge his fingers into her wet slit, making her wail in a high pitched keen to urge more from him. She imagined he would be quick, setting a pace that would have her scrambling to keep up and increasing the intensity so that her mind would melt with the sheer ferocity of their passion. </p><p>Grey faintly remembered that she was in control of Luck’s hands on his dick and was vaguely aware that she was already in the motion of stroking a decent rhythm. She tried to bring herself back to the present, slowing down her administrations to focus on the feeling. It was exhilarating, how different the feeling of his cock was in relation to how she fondled her own cunt. There were different variations of feeling depending on where his hands were; from shaft to tip, pressure rough and tight to gentle and soft. She rubbed the head and fingered the slit, feeling the beads of precum lubricate the soft skin and getting her even more aroused as Luck’s hands explored every inch of the pulsating organ. </p><p>Grey was panting now, her excitement building through both her administrations to Luck’s body and her imagination. But she tried to reign it in once more; there was still more to discover with this delicious body she’s borrowed, more she would like to practice with in the hopes for dreams to become a reality. With one hand keeping a steady rhythm on Luck’s engorged member, she moved his other hand down to feel his tightened balls straining with the increased blood flow. Fondling them felt good, but not as good as the administrations she kept doing to his dick. Still, she gently squeezed and massaged each one to maximize the experience she created for herself. </p><p>When she exhausted her interest in his testicles, she moved his hand down to prod the area between the balls and his anus. She distinctly remembered a late night conversation with a drunken Vanessa on which techniques drove men wild (not that she had any experiences to share) but it was fun, albeit quite awkward, to bond with another female on topics she couldn’t quite discuss with anyone else. </p><p>A couple of strokes in the area proved slight stimulation, and Grey determined that a more…direct approach would yield more fruitful results, however she felt that that particular exploration could be saved for another day, considering the progress she’s already made tonight. </p><p>Grey moved Luck’s fingers back up to the base of his cock and splayed them down against his balls, elongating his dick and giving the other hand more room to work with. Feeling that the current lubrication wasn’t enough, she brought the other hand up to his mouth and spit some saliva into his palm to bring back down onto his throbbing shaft.</p><p>Ohhh. Now that felt better. Grey found that there was a preferred balance of friction and lubrication that ramped up Luck’s sex drive and fueled her excitement to push harder for release. Top to bottom, squeeze and release. She never felt such motion would feel so ecstatic. She moved his hand faster and Luck’s body responded, his back arching slightly off the bed and toes curling as she brought her passion higher. Grey’s panting was louder now, and she heard Luck’s gasps of air through his ears and it turned her on so much more than she thought possible. So this is what he would sound like, if she did this to him. Maybe she would get even better responses if she used her mouth on him…</p><p>She was so close! She felt the release building more and more, much steadier than she had ever done in her own body. She wondered if the difference was in the male body, as opposed to a female’s, or if she was just much more turned on by this particular scenario. She didn’t have the energy or the care to figure out which at the moment; all she wanted was the light at the end of the tunnel, that long awaited orgasm that would feel much different from her own, and she pushed for more with such urgency she felt almost crazed in her reach for ecstasy. </p><p>This is almost what it would feel like, if they were one, conjoined together in coital bliss with both mages lost in their desire to bring each other to climax. Grey never craved anything so much in her life. She honestly didn’t care anymore, if it turned out to be gentle and romantic, or wild and furious. Any variation, any position, anything would satisfy her as long as it was with him. She needed to see him. She wanted to watch his face as he came so she could replay it in her mind over and over again whenever she needed to.</p><p>Grey ripped her eyes open (she didn’t remember closing them-when did she do that?) and saw the object of her hidden affections on full display above her, and it took her breath away. Luck’s pure azure eyes were wild with lust and just a touch of madness as Grey was lost to her desires. His soft mouth was open, gasping, with a string of saliva trailing out the corner of his lips. His cheeks were red from exertion and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body as Grey stared with absolute abandon through his eyes…and the dam broke.</p><p>A guttural moan ripped from Luck’s body as Grey’s vision burned to nothingness; her vision clouded as her bodily sensation took over all senses and thought processes. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her as Luck’s body pushed through climax, spurt after spurt of sticky cum spattering onto his hands and her bedsheets. It was one of the most earth-shattering experiences she had ever endured, torn between feeling it lasting several heartbeats or it lasting an eternity. </p><p>Heat emanated from her borrowed body, the thin film of sweat covering it not doing much to cool her down. A warm, fuzzy feeling enveloped her mind and soul and she panted spread eagle on her bed, trying to catch her breath like she had run a marathon. She had no words to describe this taboo, forbidden experience she performed in secret, but it was quickly becoming clear to Grey that she liked it…a lot. She had lied; there was no way this was a one and done deal. She was already addicted to the feel of his body, already craving the next time she could plot to do this in secret again. How much better it would be if she could actually do it with him though…</p><p>Grey shook her head, and let her transformation drain away to reveal her true form to her eyes in the mirror above. Surprisingly, she was able to stare at herself without any sort of shame or embarrassment- Grey studied her post-coital stupor with contented eyes, roving over her body that now took on the exhaustion of her lustful act. Her endowed chest rose and fell into a steadier rhythm, the flushed skin slowly returning to a pale tone that was familiar. Grey found she rather liked how her body looked in a wanton state-a surprising revelation that instead of sprouting doubt and shame, gave her confidence and sensuality. </p><p>Perhaps, and this was such a weird, roundabout way of going about it, this was one of the first steps for Grey to begin her self-transformation; a way to inspire a sense of familiarity and belonging within herself, which in turn would help with her demeanor around others. Accepting who she is (awkward, sexual desires and all) and becoming comfortable with that, is what she needed to do. Maybe in time, Grey pondered, the act of accepting herself would be the steppingstone for her to grow stronger, to change for the better. That was the end goal, after all. Well, that, and reciprocated sex with Luck. That would be nice too.</p><p>Grey smiled at herself and turned over, pulling the covers over her naked body and drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>